Collision
by Upper Tyes
Summary: Dunia berhenti berputar, dan langit menjadi retak dengan pecahan berwarna merah. L tidak tahu persis kapan itu terjadi. Light hanya dapat mendengar suara statis datar ketika bumi tersangkut pada porosnya. Saat mereka bertemu, Jepang sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat siang dan Inggris selamanya berada jauh dari lindungan langit malam. [AU Light/L.]
1. PROLOG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**A/N: English readers, I'm sorry, this baby here isn't in English. Very sorry for the story alert. **

**Untuk para pembaca Bahasa Indonesia, salam kenal! Saya ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi penulis fanfiksi disini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, saya masih sangat awam. Mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan yang terdapat, dan terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! Saya tidak masalah mendapat flame, bila memang dirasa perlu, katakan saja.  
**

**Cover art by me. Bila tidak jelas itu L atau B, itu adalah B. Tidak, B bukan karakter fokus disini. Saya belum sempat menggambar cover art lain yang cocok untuk Collision.**

* * *

**COLLISION**

**[Prolog] **

L tidak tahu persis kapan dunia berhenti berputar, dan mengapa langit menjadi retak dengan pecahan berbercak merah. Saat itu adalah Februari 28, dan tahun baru 1993 hampirlah genap berumur 2 bulan.

Ia sedang duduk di kamarnya, bulatan hitam kelam berupa manik mata menilik retakan pada langit biru melalui jendela kamar berteralis. Kertas latihan aljabar abstrak terlupakan, dan pensil yang sedari tadi ia gigiti tergolek diatas seprai kusut. Suara erangan terpancar dari goresan halus pada permukaan awan yang robek, dan L tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan.

"L! L! Kau lihat apa yang terjadi pada langit?" Teriakan sahut menyahut dari dua suara berbeda. Derapan langkah kaki resah berderap dengan gaduh, menghampiri pintu kayu kamarnya.

Ia menoleh, mendapati dua wajah belia menatap nanar penuh tanya.

Beyond pastilah baru saja mencuri stok selai, dengan After yang membantunya melakukan aksi tersebut. L sekejap melihat jari-jari yang sedikit terbalut cairan merah transparan kental pada Beyond sebelum hilang tersembunyi dibalik tubuh. Mata After sendiri berpaling dari L saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan dan dinilai, aksi tersebut mengafirmasi deduksi awal sang detektif muda.

"Ya." L menjawab ringan, tidak ada keingintahuan pada suaranya, tidak ada keheranan, tanpa infleksi. "Aneh, bukan?"

* * *

Hari itu, Beyond dan After tidur diatas ranjang yang sama dengan L, jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dengan langit masih seterang siang tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berubah dalam waktu dekat. Seorang remaja 14 tahun dengan mata segelap malam, dan dua anak muda berumur 12. Mata mereka menatap langit, tubuh tengkurap dengan lengan membantali dada dan wajah menengadah, ekspresi datar, namun mata mengobservasi dengan seksama.

L tidak mengerti mengapa fenomena aneh ini terjadi. Retakan tersebut bukanlah aurora, dengan cahaya lembut mereka dan tarian tirai berwarna yang kerap L lihat dalam buku-buku ensiklopedia, atau Wammy perlihatkan foto-fotonya, hasil jepretan dari liburan beberapa tahun lalu. Ia dapat merasakan Beyond menggeliat resah disebelahnya, dagu berpangku pada bahu kirinya. Retakan itu bukanlah suatu fenomena alam, L berkonklusi.

Bila Beyond mulai resah, ini pastilah bukan suatu hal alam belaka.

Mata biru milik After merefleksikan guratan merah di langit dengan presisi sebuah lukisan surealis.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Malam baru saja menyapu rentangan atap-atap rumah di Jepang, mewarnai semua yang berada dibawah naungan kuasanya dengan kegelapan.

Ruang tamu kecil sebuah rumah suburban terlihat riuh dengan derai tawa dan tepuk tangan meriah. Sofa didesaki oleh sanak keluarga, dan seorang anak berambut karamel tersenyum penuh apresiasi, kelopak mata meredup dengan bulu mata menyapu lembut pipinya. Light Yagami sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh, dan ia tidak menyukai semua keributan yang keluarganya timbulkan karenanya.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa buat agar dirinya pedulikan. Sayu bernyanyi paling keras, suara empat tahun miliknya melengking tinggi disertai cekikikan khas anak seumurannya.

"Tiup lilinnya dan buatlah permintaan, sayang." Sachiko menepuk pelan pundak Light.

Light baru saja akan meminta agar semua orang diruangan ini segera pulang, saat petir tiba-tiba menggelegar dengan hebatnya.

Langit sesaat menjadi terang, kaca jendela bergetar dan mengagetkan semua orang. Sayu menangis, para paman dan bibi serta sepupu lainnya masing-masing memberikan reaksi mereka tersendiri. Ada yang berdiri secara otomatis, memekik, memeluk saudara yang lain. Light menoleh cepat ke arah jendela—

dan ia merasakannya.

Ia merasakan putaran dikepalanya berhenti, sesaat semua menjadi sunyi dan yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah sebuah statis datar. Ia dapat merasakan dunia berhenti berputar.

Light melihat ibunya yang tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sayu, menggendong tubuh kecil adiknya, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang tidak dapat didengar melalui suara statis di kepalanya. Ia melihat beberapa sepupu yang lain tertawa gugup namun juga tidak dapat mendengar mereka, gelegak tawa teredam oleh statis memuakkan, suara mendenging yang memekakkan telinga. Light meringis, menutup mata dan kedua telinga, berusaha menghilangkan denging. Mata madu miliknya menyipit, mendelik terfokus pada satu titik diluar jendela, menangkap pergerakan tidak lazim pada langit.

Light tidak tahu apakah yang lain dapat mendengar suara bising di kepalanya, maupun merasakannya, merasakan bahwa bumi yang mereka pijak berhenti berputar pada porosnya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa tahu.

"Demi Tuhan, apa itu?" Soichiro menghampiri jendela dengan perlahan. Para sanak keluarga yang lain terdiam, menyadari nada penuh keheranan pada Ayahnya. Suara denging mereda pada telinga Light, tergantikan oleh bariton menenangkan Soichiro.

Light meniup habis lilin-lilin kue ulang tahun saat semua sedang tidak melihat, dan lekas beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Ia melongokkan kepala dari balik tubuh Soichiro untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas.

Ia teringat akan vas antik retak di rumah Nenek, akan garis-garis panjang patah di permukaannya, menyebar ke berbagai sisi, membentuk kotak-kotak berlubang yang memperlihatkan dinding gelap dalam vas. Melalui lubang retakan yang terbentuk di langit, Light tidak melihat kehitaman pekat seperti isi vas antik milik Nenek, melainkan warna _merah._ Berpendar seperti lampu laser, terang dan menakutkan seraya cahaya ganas tersebut menyeruak mewarnai sisi-sisi retakan.

Suatu sensasi membuncah didalam dada kecilnya. Perasaan aneh yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan, tidak dapat diklasifikasikan sebagai takut maupun penasaran.

"Ayah merasakannya?" Light memulai.

"Apa?" Soichiro menoleh, mendapati tatapan serius Light ditujukan pada dirinya. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan dibuat merinding oleh intensitas sorotan mata si anak lelaki jenius.

"Tidak. Tidak apa."

Hari itu, Light belajar bahwa Jepang tidak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi.

* * *

"—dan keadaan langit di Cina tidak menunjukkan perubahan sejak pertama kali berhenti berotasi pada jam 11:31 pagi."

Seminggu telah berlalu menurut pergerakan jarum jam _grandfather's clock_ Wammy. L rajin memperhatikan, ia memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tawaran kasus membanjir seperti biasanya, namun L menunda mengerjakan. Saat ini, meneliti reaksi gugup Beyond akan langit jauhlah lebih menarik.

Mereka sedang bersantai di ruang rekreasi. After duduk menonton berita pekan hari ABC World News bersama anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain, televisi layar cembung dikerubuti oleh warna-warni rambut penghuni panti. Beyond menyandarkan kepala pada pipi kanan After, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat kepada layar, jari jemari memilin ujung jaket kasual oranye yang dikenakan temannya. L sendiri duduk terpisah dari anak-anak yang lain, kaki menekuk pada dada dan punggung bersandar ke bantalan empuk sofa antik Itali.

"Para ahli meteorologi, astronomi dan geofisika bersama meneliti _fenomena_—_"_ L memperhatikan penekanan kata oleh sang penyiar berita, kepala mengedik kecil pada arah televisi, "—alam mengherankan ini untuk dapat mengetahui penyebab serta tindakan apa yang dapat diambil untuk menyikapinya."

After mencuri pandang pada L, pergerakannya membuat Beyond sedikit terjatuh dari sandarannya pada pipi After.

L tetap memandang lurus pada layar televisi, sesekali mengunyah permen karet yang telah lama terkulum di dalam mulut.

Sebagai yang tertua didalam panti, L menjadi seorang yang, secara tidak langsung, dipanut oleh mereka yang jauh lebih muda. Tidak mengatakan bahwa L adalah seorang _kakak_ bagi mereka, tidak, ia terlalu apatis untuk mendapat sebutan itu. Tapi tentu, secara tidak langsung, dia memanglah seorang kakak bagi anak-anak panti yang lain. Terkadang ia meladeni ajakan untuk bermain, ikut merawat mereka yang masih belia, menuruti Wammy agar _menjaga mereka saat saya sedang tidak ada._

Terkadang, L dibuat jengkel oleh rengekan mereka walau ekspresi tetaplah pasif.

Beyond berguling di atas karpet, helaian rambut hitam membingkai fitur tirusnya yang mendongak dari posisi terlentang. L terlihat terbalik dari sisi pandangnya.

"Kuharap langit tidak memekik malam ini."

L mengalihkan perhatian dari televisi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Beyond menyeringai, memperlihatkan serangkaian gigi putih. L berani bersumpah, sesaat kedua mata hitam Beyond berkelebat merah.

"Mereka berisik sekali, bagaimana kau tidak mendengar?"

L memilih untuk tidak menggubris perkatan janggal juniornya. Ia sedang tidak ingin bermain teka-teki buntu dengan Beyond.

* * *

Dua minggu. Retakan pada langit kian melebar, dan warna merah pada sela-sela torehan seakan mengalir bagai darah.

* * *

Dunia sama sekali tidak siap saat mereka turun menyerang.


	2. AN: Sorry

Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karena ini bukanlah sebuah update.

Cerita ini sesungguhnya memiliki basis ide murni hasil pemikiran saya tanpa ada influen dari fiksi manapun juga. _Template _yang saya ciptakan untuk fiksi ini sangatlah merepotkan, dan memiliki berlembar-lembar perencanaan, peraturan, karakterisasi, serta plot dan teknis. Tadinya saya hanya iseng untuk posting sekelumit dari ide cerita ini karena ingin mengetahui respon para pembaca (dan agar ide tidak tersebar bila diunggah dalam Bahasa Inggris). Tadinya, saya bahkan ingin agar Collision selesai dengan menggunakan plot asli karena saya memang sungguh tertarik untuk bergabung ke FDNI dan ikut berkontribusi dalam menulis fiksi yang baik. Tetapi, salah seorang sahabat lama saya menyarankan agar saya tidak melakukannya.

Saya akan melanjutkan Collision bila sudah menemukan plot dan perencanaan lain yang lebih sederhana dan tidak terlalu orisinil. Mungkin bahkan akan dibuat menjadi Death Note/Kingdom Hearts [Nobody+Heartless] AU. Bukan crossover. Tidak akan ada tokoh-tokoh Disney maupun Final Fantasy. Tetap akan ada unsur Death Note dan cerita juga akan dilanjutkan secara tersambung dari bab prolog.

Untuk sementara ini, saya punya keinginan menulis fiksi DN/Silent Hill AU atau DN/They Boy in the Striped Pajamas AU [keduanya dalam Bahasa Indonesia] dan melanjutkan menulis chapter fiksi Bahasa Inggris saya. Saya masih libur sampai pertengahan Agustus nanti.

Terima kasih, terutama atas sambutan hangat dari pembaca semua. Saya senang sekali bisa bergabung di FDNI. Mohon maaf sekali lagi.


End file.
